Brother in law ly Love
by Suigetsu ROCKS
Summary: Sakura's sister ino is getting married to her fiance itachi! Only problem is she has feeling's for her brother-in law... Forbiden love? Sasusaku & maybe others...
1. Chapter 1

**Brother-in law-ly Love**

**Kitkat: hey, okay if your wondering why the story is called brother-in law-ly love, it's because it cant be brotherly love, because he's her brother-in law so it's brother-in law-ly love! Got it? Good!**

**James: Remind me why I'm doing this again?**

**Jazz: Cause you love me!**

**James: riiiggght, remind me why again**

**Jazz: Humph.**

**Hazza: Hi!! Im hazza, my account on here is: XxDeidara's Little AngelsxX**

**Jazz: And mine is: Kiba's secret lover**

**Hazza: I have 10 story's**

**Jazz: I have... 1**

**James: Jamine rulez!**

**Jazz: Thankyou James-kun sweetie**

**James: ...hn**

**Moomoo-chan: Dont 4get about me!! Hi! Im maize, also known as moomoo-chan or maizie-moo-chan, I dont have an account... yet**

**Kitkat: Okay enough Introductions onto the story!!**

_**Chapter 1 - Sis is getting married!!**_

"You alright sis?" sakura asked her big sister ino, who was at that moment slummped over a chair her long blonde hair covering up her face

"Yeah, I'm just so tired... from carring, THIS HUGE DIMOND RING AROUND!!" she excalimed waving her finger in ther air & there on her marrige finger was her HUGE engagement ring

"OH MY GOD!!" sakura screamed jumping 10 feet in the air

"How many carrots?!" She asked excitedly jummping up & down with her sister

"32!!" she screamed happily, happy tears running down her face

"Wow, Itachi must have spent alot on that!!" she excalimed cradling ino's finger & the ring in the palm of her hand

"He sure did, Im so happy..." she cried & more happy tear's ran down her red cheeks

"Don't cry Ino, you'll ruin your masscara!" exclaimed sakura wiping away your tears

"Your right, for the sake of smuged masscara... I'll be brave!" she cried happily wiping the rest of her tears away

"Itachi want's us to come to his house tonight & have dinner!" she informed sakura

"Cool" sakura repiled not taking her eye's of the Beautiful golden ring

"I wanna get married!!" sakura cried slouching on the sofa

"You need to get a boyfriend first!"

"I had one"

"Really?"

"Yes... but I didnt like him"

"Sakura, sakura, sakura" she tutted

"How do you expect to get a boyfriend, if you don't go out more & ask guys out?"

"Because... I don't know how..."

"You'll learn"

"Im 17 i'm supposed to know already!!" sakura exclaimed

"Yeah well i'm 25 and I'm getting married whoop-de-doo"

"Me & Itachi met when I was 23, so you still have... 6 years till you have to find the right man"

"I wanna find him now"

"You will just not yet" Ino said & scuffled off to show the ring to her freinds

"I wanna boyfriend..." she sighed

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-At Itachi's House-**

"Woahhhh..." sakura exalimed looking at the HUGE mantion infront of her

"You never told me Itachi had a mantion!!!" she excaimed feeling intimadted by the large house/mantion

"You never asked"

"Okay next time remind me to ask if all your friends have mantions"

"Okay"

Sakura - ''-_-

"Anyway... shall we go inside?" Ino asked her little sister

"Nah, lets just stand out here like numptys until we freeze to death" sakura said sarcastically

"Okay"

"I was being sarcastic you friut bowl"

"Oh, lets go in then" Ino said, spacey.

They walked in to the large mantion & went into what looked like a posh dining room, there was a really long table right in the middle of the room full of wine glass's, plates & posh frilly napkins.

"Oooo..." they sister stared in awe at the room

"Konichiwa, Ino-chan" Greeted itachi from accross the room

"Itachi-kun!" Ino excalimed & ran over to hug her fiance

"Is that your little sister you've been telling so much about?" he asked looking at sakura

"Yep thats sakura!" excalimed ino

Sakura twitched her feet nervously "Hi, Im sakura Haruno"

"Hi, sakura" Itachi smiled warmly at her

"Itachi-kun did'nt you say you had a little brother?" asked ino to her soon-to-be-husband

"Yeah, his name is sasuke, he's a bit of a loner though"

"Eh? Why?" asked ino

"He has been ever since our parents died" itachi sighed

"I hope your not talking about me itachi" said a voice

The voice emerged from the shadowed hallway to reveal a mini itachi, only he had duck-butt hair.

"Sweet mother of teapot's he's hot... why dose he have to be my soon-to-be-brother-in-law?!" sakura thought

"That grummpy log over there is my little brother sasuke" Itachi said jokingly

"tsk, shut up itachi, hn" he said cooly

"Now, now brother. We have guest's" itachi tutted

"Who's that?" he asked pointing to me

"How rude" she thought

"That's Ino's little sister" itachi expained

"Nice to meet you, I'm sakura" sakura bowed at him & smiled warmly

"Hn" he grunted & turned away from her

"Jerk" she thought angrily at his rudeness

"Is that anyway to treat a guest sasuke?"

"Hn" he grunted again

"Well, shall we sit down then? The servents will bring dinner shortly!" Itachi said

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-After Dinner-**

"Thanks Itachi-kun, your the best, I couldnt eat another thing!" Ino excaimed patting her tummy

"No problem, how was it sakura?" Itachi asked

"Oh, It was delious, thankyou" sakura nervously smiled

"Its very dark out... Why don't you two stay here tonight?" asked itachi

"Thanks Itachi we'd love to!" Ino excaimed excitedly cuddling itachi's arm

"Thankyou very much" Sakura said politly

"I'll find sakura a room to stay in"\Itachi said & walked off with ino, leaving the two teenager's alone together

"Um, so what did you say your name was?" sakura asked friendly

"Sasuke hn"

"Sasuke hn?"

"No sasuke... hn"

"Sasuke... hn?"

"Sasuke! ......hn"

"Sasuke.....hn?"

"God damn it! Sasuke!"

"Oh, sasuke!" sakura excailmed

"Hn"

"What dose hn mean?" sakura asked after a couple seconds of silance

"Ugh, you never shut up do you"

"Not really"

"Great" sasuke moaned sarcastically

"Sakura we found you a room, Its so pritty!" Ino whizzed down the stair & dragged sakura up them

"Wow... It's so nice" sakura observed the room.

The room was painted white with pink cherry blossem patterens across the middle part of the wall, there was a white & golden dresser & a four posted bed with green silky sheets

"It's beautiful..." she sighed at the room

"Glad you like it" itachi grinned

"The bathroom is the blue door on your first door to the right as you go up the stairs" itachi informed her

"Night sakura!" Ino smiled at her sister & left her in the georgous room

Sakura jummped onto her bed & layed there for a couple of minutes staring at the white dusty celing until she was overcome by sleep.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-2:00am-**

Sakura was woken up by the sudden urge to need to go to the toilet... badly.

"Okay, where did tachi say the bathroom was?" sakura whispered to herself holding a torch in her hand & creeping through the darkness

"Wasnt it the fist blue door on the left up the stairs? Hmmmm... I'll try that first!"

Sakura made her way up the stairs, too indulged by the need to pee to be scared.

"Blue door, blue door" sakura sang quiety to her self, looking for the blue door

"Ah ha!" sakura cried & entered the dark room & shone the torch in the room

"Hey, this isnt the bathroom" she said to her self

"What are you doing in here?" somebody asked from behind her

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed

_**End of the chappie**_

**Kitkat: did ya like it?**

**Jazz: pwez say you did!**

**Hazza: we'll love you forever**

**James: ... I'll just like you forever**

**Moomoo-chan: James stop being such a emo, your just like sasuke**

**James: shut up.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Brother-in law-ly Love**_

**Kitkat: Bonjourano**

**Hazza: HEY! I'll have you know thats my saying!!**

**Kitkat: No any more! ^^**

**Hazza: Jazz...**

**Jazz: O_O...James...**

**James: ...Katherine...**

**Kitkat: ...Fine...**

**James: On with the story**

**Kitkat: Thats my line**

**James: Teach ya not to say peoples things**

**Chapter 2 - A Forced Kiss**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" sakura screamed untill a hand was wrapped round her mouth

"I said, what are you doing here?" Said a dark calm voice

"Mumph fumunmph!!" sakura tried to yell but the hand that was place over her mouth made her cries all muffeled

"Sorry" said the man & removed his hand from her mouth

Sakura exagerates & takes a huge breath in

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" she screamed

"You could breath through your nose, dumb-ass" he snorted at her

"Who are you calling a dumb-ass?!" she yelled at him

"You" he repiled snobishly

"I **was **on my way to the bathroom, until sombody attacked me with there freakishly large hand!!" she yelled loudly at him

"Shut up, you'll wake everyone up!"

"And why would you care?!"

"Cause you dont want to see my brother in a grumpy mood"

'Oh...shit... I just yelled at my future brother in law... and I was trying to make a good impression...' sakura moaned at her self

"ehehe, yeah, I think I'll be going to bed now!" she nervously laughed sheepishly scratching behind her neck

"I thought you needed the bathroom?" asked sasuke questionably

"...not any more!" she laughed and rushed off back to her room

"Strange girl" sasuke thought aloud & went back to bed

"Phew, that was close" she sighed lauching her slef onto her bed & looked up the celing

"So... tired" She sighed & let sleep over take her

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- The Morining -**

"Hey, wake up" sasuke shook the sleeping sakura

"Oi, wake up!" he tryed yelling louder

"Ugh, not today mom" sakura moaned & tossed the other way

"Hn, Wake up stupid!" he excalimed shaking her harder

"WHO YOU CALLING STUPID?!" she screamed shooting out of bed looking ready to punch someone

"Your sister wants you downstairs" he said in an annoyed tone

"Oh okay, thanks" she said & stood up from her bed

At that moment she remember she took of her bra before she fell asleep

"Oh... shit..." she whispered as sasuke saw Everything

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed & covered herself up with the duvet, throwing a pillow at sasuke's head

"Ow! What'd you do that for?! There was nothing to see anyway" he snorted

"EXCUSE ME?!?!" she screamed at him

"I'll have you know I'm a size C!" she screamed

"It sure dont look like it" he said smirking

"Why I outa..." she cursed him shaking her fist in anger

"SAKURA HARUNO, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" her sister screamed from downstairs

"Your lucky my sister wants me, or you'd be in a lot of pain" she growled at him

"Oh yeah? You & what army?" she said to her smugly

"This army!" she cried & punched him in the gut

"Itai!" he cried as he doubled over in pain

"That's for calling me stupid & that I got nothing to look at" she snorted at him angrily & stomped off downstairs.

Sasuke had NEVER been hit by a girl before in his life, not in the entire 17 years that he has lived. They all adored him too much, and for this girl to have hit him & called him name's?! Well he was entranced by her & she was going to be his future sister-in-law. Which made his game a hole lot more fun...

"There you are sakura, I have been looking for you!" Cried ino & hugged her sister

"Hiya sis, what's up?" she asked

"Well, I have somthing very Important to tell you" ino started

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well since Itachi & I are getting married..."

"Yes?"

"Itachi has Invited us to come live with him & his brother" she excalimed happily

"WHAT?!" sakura screamed

" I know! Isnt It great?!"

"...Yeah...Sure...Brillant..." sakura sighed, she wanted her sister to be happy, but she wasnt sure if she could take any more of her jurk of a brother-in-law

"Thats great! I'll go Itachi the good news!" Ino yelled & she dashed of to tell her fiance

Just behind the door, sasuke was listening to there whole conversation

"Brother, you just made my game a whole lot easier" he smirked at sakura's retreating form & walked away himself.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- That Night -**

"I'm going to my room" Said sasuke leaving the table & wandering up the stairs

"You'll have to excuse my ill-mannered brother" Itachi appologised

"Don't worry about it, sakura isnt much different" Ino laughed

"Hey!" Sakura yelled at her sister

"What? You arnt"

"Humph"

"By the way sakura, Just a warning. My little brother is a player, so If he try's anything on one of your friends or somebody, tell them to ignore it, cause he probely isnt attracted to them, just bored" itachi warned her

"Right, thanks, I'll keep that in mind" asured sakura smiling at him

"May I leave the table?" she asked

"Ofcourse" Itachi nodded

"Thank you"

"Night sis!" excailmed ino waveing her sister goodnight

"Good night"

Sakura made her way up the stair's trying to remember the path to her bedroom

"Was it left or right?" she wondered aloud

"Right" sombody answered for her

"Oh thankyou sasuke... SASUKE?!" she screamed startled by him

"Yep" he smirked & smashed her aginst the wall

"Your cute" he commented & kissed her

'Wait! Don't loose your self! He dosent like you! he's a player!' sakura reminded herself but still couldnt get the young uchiha off her

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kitkat: Thankyou!**

**Jazz: Reveiw!**

**Hazza: Pwez**

**Moo-moo-chan: Or we get james to kill you! ^^**

**James: Yes- wait what?!**

**Kitkat: Nothing!!**


End file.
